degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Kneel
Q'.episode 8.'Kneel In a stadium outside of the city, Kieran and Cam stand in the pouring rain. Kieran goes to say something but he's interrupted by flashing of the stadium lights Hunter: 'Found them ''Sector 3 have surrounded the building. In a small van outside, Hunter and Matt sit and watch the stadium. Around the stadium, other Sector 3 members surround the building. Inside, Dani makes her way up to Kieran and Cam 'Dani: '''Cameron Yatogami and Kieran. This is SECTOR 3. In accordance with Article 2 of the Supernatural Regulation Exemption Act, we are taking you into custody ''Kieran and Cam look on. Kieran turns towards Cam 'Kieran: '''Huh? Uh? I'm not sure what's going on but uh...Sorry. '''Cam: '''WE REFUSE! '''Kieran: '''Eh? '''Dani: '''Permission to use our sabers...Ladies! Draw your swords! '''Lauren: '''Lauren, ready! '''CC: '''CC, ready! '''Dani: '''Dani, ready! ''Kieran looks slightly scared. Cam doesn't flinch, he goes to draw his sword. In the corner, a cat solemly sits, before meowing. Suddenly, they find themsleves in city. Yazzy comes running over to them 'Kieran: '''Yazzy! ''Yazzy grabs Kieran's hand and starts running 'CC: '''Where did all these people come from? '''Lauren: '''Wait...something's not right! ''Dani tries to figre out what's happening. As a person walks past she grabs onto his arm and he fades away confirming her suspicions 'Dani: '''Sensory Interference. SEAL OFF THE PERIMIETER. STAY SHARP! ''Lauren stands near an exit. Cam comes running up and knocks her over, providing an exit for himself, Kieran and Yazzy. However before they can go any further, a large strike nearly misses them preventing them from going any further. It's Dani. '' '''Dani: '''I will handle this one. The rest of you back to your posts '''Lauren: '''Yes ma'am '''Cam: '''Stand back '''Dani: '''Go ahead. Draw your sword '''Cam: '''This sword is not for killing the likes of you '''Dani: '''Then be killed by "the likes of me"! ''Cam and Dani engage in a fight. It's a brief fight but enough for Hunter to make a call 'Hunter: '''We seem to be losing. Maybe it's time you went to work ''Outside the mobile van, Annie sits drinking tea Cam and Dani continue their fight with Cam blocking every one of Dani's attacks. As he goes in to strike, he is stopped by the illusion of the city that Yazzy had created suddenly disappearing 'Kieran: '''What is that? ''In the sky, a large blue sword can be seen hanging in the air 'Cam: '''THe Sword of Damocles! ''The illusion that Yazzy created disappears completly as Annie enters the stadium 'Cam: '''The Blue Queen, Annie ''Annie walks up to Dani 'Annie: '''Good work, thanks to you, I have a grasp of the situation. Guess I'd better get to work. It seems Hunter was growning impatient ''Annie looks over at Yazzy 'Annie: '''As I suspected, a third party. A strain with the ability to alter the human senses and the perceptions of those around her. It's an all too dangerous power. ''Yazzy hides behind Kieran. As more Sector 3 members enter the stadium, both Kieran and Yazzy put their hands in the air 'Kieran: '''Uh, you think we should surrender? '''Cam: '''I'll hold off the Queen. You two fend for yourselves. ''Cam uses his aura to quickly clear a path for Yazzy and Kieran. '' '''Cam: '''GO! '''Kieran: '''But, Cam...! ''Yazzy grabs Kieran's hand and starts running for the exit. Cam turns his attention to Annie 'Annie: '''So you've chosen to sacrifice yourself. The celebrated sword Katanagi. It used to belong to the late seventh Queen. The former Colourless Queen. I suppose you could try and kill me with that. ''Cam leaps for Annie. He attempts to use his aura to hit her but Annie avoids every attack and Cam soon finds himself driectly facing Annie, as he tries to land another hit, Annie slaps Cam driectly in the face, knocking him to the ground 'Annie: '''Didn't you hear me? I told you to draw your sword. ''Cam continues to try and hit Annie but he misses every oppurtunity. Each time, Annie knocks Cam to the ground. The battle continues but Cam cannot land one hit on Annie whilst she contanstly lands hit after hit on Cam. '' '''Annie: '''What do you say we end this game, Mr. Yatogami? ''Cam is bloody and brusied but still he charges towards Annie. She knocks him down once more. She walks over and places one foot on his back 'Annie: '''Now then...let's get to the subject at hand ''Yazzy and Kieran still try to look for an exit in the stadium whilst being pursued by other members of Sector 3. Suddenly Kieran stops! 'Yazzy: '''This way! Huh? Hurry Kieran! '''Annie: '''You showed magnificent self-sacrfice against me. That young man...Is he the master you serve now? The Colorless Queen or even King. The Seventh, and weakest Queen. He is not a powerful presence along, but he is the wild card who could tip the balance of power between the kings. In other words, he is the one person I need to be most wary of. That young man is the new Colorless King, the second ever King at that, who will replace your former Queen...am I correct? Answer me ''Annie grabs on to Cam's hair and pulls him back 'Cam: '''Master told me to vet that man. '''Annie: '''And what is your verdict? '''Cam: '''I will not let anyone lay a hand on him until I make that decision. '''Annie: '''I see...That might have been his plan from the start. Remaining neither good nor evil...As long as he maintains that ambiguus position, he can keep you, Cameron Yatogami as his bodyguard. He could not ask for a more powerful pawn. Using that female Strain, deceiving you and the people around him would be a simple matter. All of us might be puppets in the yound man's scheme. Wouldn't you agree? '''Can: '''You have a point....He's constantly laughing like a fool and everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. That's the sort of fellow he is. '''Annie: '''Is that man worth risking your life for? ''Cam remains in silence but lets out a small smirk, something with Annie picks up on. At this point, the stadium lights go out and Annie looks over to see Kieran stadning at the edge of the stalls with a light emitting from him 'Annie: '''Oh did you forget something? '''Cam: '''Why did you come back, you idiot! ''Annie kicks Cam 'Kieran: '''Well, I guess I can't just leave my friends behind, can I? '''Annie: '''I see. So you came back to share your fate together. Such a noble gesture. But meaningless. '''Kieran: '''No...You see, it's not meaningless. '''Annie: '''Oh? '''Kieran: '''You see....Cam, I'm sorry! ''Kieran places his hands together 'Kieran: '''I've been lying to you all this time! The truth is...this is who I am. ''Kieran opens up his hand emitting a large white light which flies up into the sky becoming a giant sword. Sector 3 and Cam look on in complete shock. At this moment, Kieran uses telepathy with Cam '''Kieran: ''(telepathically) Cam...Can you hear me, Cam? ''The Kieran standing in front of Annie and Cam, realeased a large white light which heads straight for them. Annie stops it with her forcefield. As Annie is occupied, Cam is able to pick himself up. He knocks Annie's glasses off and runs off. The Kieran in the stadium is revealed to be an illusion created by Yazzy, it disappears and Annie is left standing in the empty stadium 'Annie: '''I should have known better. I fell for it hook, line and sinker. '''Dani: '''Hunter, call in the local police. ''Kieran, Yazzy and Cam have regrouped near the stadium. 'Kieran: '''Are you ok? '''Cam: '''It's nothing serious...I'll be fine in a few minutes... '''Kieran: '''Hey, Yazzy...you were amazing back there. Those people in blue were amazing too. But the way you cleared the sky, and then changed the scenery with lots of people showing up was just amazing...And on top of that, you saved us. '''Yazzy: '''I don't know what you're talking about... '''Kieran: '''What they blue leader said about interfering with people's perceptions...Was that what he was talking about? '''Cam: '''Her powers aren't limited to visual and auditory hallucinations. Her power to manipulate perception can even play with a person's memory. '''Kieran: '''Huh? What do you mean? '''Cam: '''This girl can create false memories in people, and make people who've met for the first time believe they're old friends ''Kieran thinks back to his time at school and all the people he's spoken to that he believes he's known for years. '' '''Kieran: '''Oh....I see now...It's all finally coming together. Okay then. Yazzy, fix this amnesia thing right now. That way, we'll know for sure if I'm that evil king you're chasing after. '''Cam: '''If I find out that you are the evil king, it means I will slay you on the spot. '''Kieran: '''Yeah, I suppose it does. '''Cam: '''Your life is at stake. Calm down and think it over. '''Kieran: '''I am calm! I mean it. '''Cam: '''At any rate, I'm okay with discussing this after we've successfully escaped from here. '''Kieran: '''I'm tired of doing things that way. "At ant rate" this...or "for the time being" that. If we keep putting this off like we have been, we'll have nowhere to go next. Unless we settle this right here, we can't move on. How should I put this? Regardless of who I was in the past or what I did, I feel that the "me" of the present should take responsibility. '''Cam: '''Such commendable words...They don't match you. ''Kieran laughs. Cam pauses for a second 'Cam: '''Fine. '''Kieran: '''Okay, it's set then. '''Cam: '''Undo your spell completely. No tricks. ''Yazzy reluctanrtly agrees. Through past memories, it's revealed that Yazzy used to wonder around the school as a cat, scared of the adults and the robotic cleaning machines. One night, she's laying on a pile of mats in the gym and she see Kieran standing in front of her. Yazzy continues to release her memory altering spell on Kieran. An old memory is finally unlocked, one from nine months ago, a boy, Kieran, is seen falling through the sky into the school gym, scaring Yazzy. Kieran opens his eyes 'Kieran: '''Hi, who are you? ''Yazzy stands there screeching 'Kieran: '''Oh...I must've frightened you. I'm sorry. ''Yazzy calms down. She walks over to Kieran and jumps into his lap. Kieran pets her head as she purrs. At this point the gym door opens. '' '''Tori G: '''I thought I heard a loud noise just now...AAAAHHHHH ''Tori jumps at the sight of Kieran 'Tori G: '''What? Who?! Are you human?! '''Kieran: '''Uh....hi. '''Tori G: '''Are you all right? Who are you? Where are you from? '''Kieran: '''Uh....I'm... ''Kieran looks around the room. At this point, Yazzy casts a spell 'Kieran: '''Kieran.. '''Tori G: '''Kieran? That's right...Kieran! What were you doing here..? Let me guess...You were trying to avoid helping out with the festival prep. '''Kieran: '''Is that what I was doing? '''Tori G: '''Huh? Whoa?! How'd that hole get there?! '''Kieran: '''Hole? I don't know.... '''Tori G: '''Don't play dumb! ''The memory ends 'Kieran: '''Huh? Is that all? What about my memories before that? '''Yazzy: '''This is where it started! You were on the ground. You fell from the sky! '''Cam: '''He fell to the ground? '''Yazzy: '''I was the first one to find you! I found you! That's why you're mine! Kieran is Yazzy's Kieran! '''Kieran: '''You can't bring back memories of before you found me? That's the part I want to know... '''Yazzy: '''If you found out, wouldn't you disappear? Wouldn't you no longer be Kieran? '''Kieran: '''Don't worry. I'm your Kieran, right? '''Yazzy: '''Okay...I'll try! ''Yazzy works hard to bring back any earlier memories of Kieran that she can. She finds a memory. Kieran is hanging on to the edge of a blimp, high up into the sky, terrified. A man on the blimp laughs evily. He walks over to Kieran '' '''Man: '''Bye! ''He kicks Kieran off of the blimp sending him falling into the city below. The end of the memory sharply brings Kieran back to reality 'Kieran: '''Who...was that? ''Outside the city Lizzy walks up to a small building, hiding outside the city. Inside the she's a gold aura emitting outwards. She smirks '''Lizzy: '''Found you....Gold Queen Category:Blog posts